Song Of The Siren
by Doug2
Summary: Piper, Phoebe and Paige meet up with the legendary siren. Please review.


Song of the Siren

"Hey there!" said Paige bouncing into the kitchen where her two sisters were having a light breakfast together.

"You certainly found the right side of the bed to get out of this morning!" said Phoebes working on her second stack of pancakes.

"Absolutely!" replied Paige heading for the coffee.

"Does that mean you have an appointment with that cute tall red-headed social worker?" inquired Piper with a sly grin.

"Could be," said Paige being evasive sipping her steaming coffee.

"What guy does Paige have her eyes on?" asked Phoebes glancing at both her sisters looking perplexed.

"Oh, just a new employee down at South Bay," said Piper. "Tall, tanned, red hair, green eyes, loves painting."

"Hey, why doesn't the middle sister know? What are you holding out on me for?" said a bewildered Phoebes.

"I'm just going slowly with him especially with all the demon interruptions we've been having lately," explained Paige. Besides, she thought, Phoebe always jumps at her with advice from every direction.

"And is he worth waiting for?" asked Phoebe cocking one eyebrow.

"Definitely. John H. Edwards. And the H stands for HOT!" said Paige with a sexy gleam in her eye.

"Whoa. It is getting a little steamy in here. You need a cold shower, Paige dear," said Piper in a cute little voice.

"I'll settle for some orange juice," Paige requested.

"Where and how much?" asked Phoebes cutely picking up the OJ pitcher..

Paige curled up the side of her lip as their favorite white lighter orbed in.

"Hiya handsome. You left pretty early this morning," said Piper coming over giving him a big wet kiss.

"Hi, Piper. Hey, ladies. We have business. That's why the early call," said Leo still holding his sweetheart.

"What's up, angel face?" asked Phoebes coming up behind him with some OJ.

"There's been a lot of pleasure craft running into the rocks off of Alcatraz Island," Leo started to explain taking the OJ from Phoebe. "Thanks!"

"Sound's like a job for the Coast Guard," remarked Paige.

"Or the harbor patrol," suggested Piper getting Leo something to eat.

"Yea, I've been reading about all those accidents. Some people claim the waters are cursed. It might be a demon related thing," said Phoebes sitting down to listen with great interest.

"That's sort of right. It does need a woman to get the job done! There is a siren on the island," said Leo starting to eat his breakfast.

"Aren't they suppose to warn people off and not attract them?" asked Piper.

"Not that type of siren, sweetheart," said Leo looking at her shaking his head.

"Wait a minute. You don't mean these mythological creatures that lure men by singing and causing them to ram their boats on the rocks?" asked Paige very surprised.

"The one and the same. But by now you should realize there is a very foggy line between myth and reality," remarked Leo to Paige.

"You know he's right. So since we're women we wouldn't be susceptible to them and since we're supernatural we might be able to deal with her. Vanquish her or something like that," said Paige who was now standing behind Phoebe also fascinated with this different problem.

"Yes, but you'll have to confront her directly. You can't just send her the nether-nether land," replied Leo. "This is not a standard demon job."

"So it's back to, um, Alcatraz? That doesn't set well with me! Remember the ghost I found the LAST time I was there!" said Phoebe looking edgy.

"This job is for all of us. So after I finish up today, we'll take off for the island," announced Piper working her way through breakfast.

"Let's just hope we don't end up on the rocks!" quipped Paige.

The sun shone in Phoebe's eyes, as she made another unwanted trip to the old federal prison.

"Boy, it's beautiful out here on the bay. I wish Leo could be here," said Piper leaning over the side.

"Maybe some other time. You two can orb out here later," said Paige smelling the salt air and surf. Paige loved to be out in the bay with the wind whipping through her hair.

"Not me. No thanks!" exclaimed Phoebe. "We can tour the bay, but no more of that creepy island. Too many criminals died there for my tastes. Too many disturbed or unfulfilled ghosts. Seeing ghosts is one witchy power I could do without!"

"But we're supposed to help all innocents. Alive and otherwise," said Paige looking at Phoebe now shaking in the cold wind.

"Dead people have rights, too. I guess," said Piper thinking her last comment didn't sound quite right.

"No way. I have had enough, thank you," said Phoebes as she turned her head toward the island and her hair blew back off her shoulders. She was one unhappy little witch.

Joining one of the late tours, Paige, Piper and Phoebe followed the Park Ranger for half an hour until they were outside in the sunshine looking down at the surf.

"Follow me!" said Paige as they made a break for the fence. "Fence!" she called out as a large section of chain link appeared in Paige's hands. The ladies crawled through, climbed down to the water's edge and made their way along the shore.

"The boats always went up on the rocks around the bend in a little cove. That's where we should first look," said Piper. "Just also keep an eye out for the Park Rangers and the Police. Trespassing on federal property is against the law," Piper reminded them in a worried voice.

"And when did that ever stop us?" said Phoebes looking around nervously.

"To date, no one has ever proved anything against us. All those magical whatzits never had us end up in court. We have been very lucky so far," said Paige climbing a big boulder. From the top she could she the cove they were heading for.

"But being caught here and now. THAT'S PRETTY GOOD EVIDENCE for trespassing!" exclaimed Piper. "So what's the plan with this woman?"

"Power of Three and out of there, I hope," said Phoebe slipping on a small rock. "OH!"

"Watch it, Phoebes. No. Maybe we should just talk to her. See what she wants!" said Paige looking back at her sisters

"Talk to them instead of killing them? I like it! Makes us sound more like good witches," said Piper sounding a bit more chipper.

"When did we become psychologists to the supernatural? Let's hope that nothing happens to us first. Hey, look up ahead!" said Phoebes pointing to an opening in the rocks.

"You know I do want to become – A SOCIAL WORKER! OK, what do we have here? It looks man-made. Some kind of storm drain or old tunnel. This island is full of them!" said Paige heading for the opening.

"Looks more like an old catacomb to me," said Phoebe staying close to her sister.

"Ah, where they bury dead people?" cried Piper frozen in her tracks.

"Piper. Catacombs and dungeons are in Europe. And there's water pouring from it. It's a storm sewer. Relax," said Paige looking calmer than she should be.

"Then we COULD DROWN!" said Piper joining in Phoebe in liking this job less and less.

The Halliwell's wandered up to the dark opening. The bricks were cracked and covered with moss. A damp dark smell came from inside.

"Now I wish we were in one of those old dry warehouses," said Piper peering into the darkness.

"Even cemeteries are dryer than this. Pew. What is that smell?" asked Phoebe waving her hand in front of her. "Something old and musty!"

Paige ventured in first followed by Phoebe and Piper. With the flashlight shining into the darkness, it was reminiscent of an old Nancy Drew mystery dust cover.

After walking fifty feet, Phoebe called out, "HELLO?"

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY REALM!" cried out a commanding voice that echoed up and down the tunnel.

Paige pointed the light toward the source of the noise and it fell upon a female figure. Instead of the Joan Collins type clothed in a white Greek robe, she appeared to look more like Melissa Joan Hart dressed to go to some nightspot in LA. Her "room" contained a bed, dresser, table and the fanciest entertainment center Phoebe had ever seen.

"Oh my God!" said Phoebes running to look at the CD player. "These are my favorites!" she asked looking through her collection.

"Uh, Phoebes!" Piper called out. Then she turned to the other being. "Miss?"

"Lorelei. Daughter of Poseidon. And you I assume are witches?" she said with a definite California accent.

"Ah, yes. And you are a siren from Greek mythology?" asked Paige looking a bit confused.

"Yep. Though there's nothing mythological about me, see! Just what do YOU three want?" she said with her hands on her hips looking very peeved.

"That was the question we were going to ask YOU!" replied Paige.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lorelei asked as Phoebe started blasting away with the latest CD.

"You have been causing several major shipwrecks by being here. What possible reason do you have for that kind of behavior?" asked Piper crossing her arms in front of her.

"First it's in my nature. Why did you go around casting spells? It's born in you. Second, what else do you do for a broken heart?" asked Lorelei.

"You're looking for someone?" asked Paige. "Here in San Francisco Bay?"

"Bingo. Centuries ago I foolishly fell for a mortal. His name was Ceseus and he was a fisherman near the rocks I lived on. Oh, what a hunk with those big blue eyes! Anyway, one day I TOLD him not to go out during a big storm. You see, I can tell about these things. My man never returned," she said quietly.

"That must have been awful," said Piper patting her shoulder.

"I called to Oceanus, you know, the demi-god, to save him. But like his soul already left this world. He prophesied that one day he would return to me. A few weeks ago while living near here I heard some dude's voice telling me that he would return to this very spot in a boat. So here I hang out calling to him. His spirit lived on in someone new and he WILL hear me. Now just split and leave me in peace. And turn down that sound!" she cried over to Phoebe.

"Phoebes! So if we can find this man of yours, you'll leave?" asked Paige ."You know a little supernatural matchmaking?"

"You'll like find my MAN? Yeah, right. Dream on! I've been looking for him for over two thousand years. Here I will stay and keep calling to my love until we are reunited again," she said dreamily.

"Ah, do you have something of his? Something that could give us a clue?" asked Paige.

"Like zip. All I have left of him is my memories. Oh, yeah and his old fishing knife. It's on the table," she said pointing toward her bed.

Phoebe turned down the volume. "Wicked boom box. Let me look at that knife," she said picking it up.

She winced as she saw a ship's captain steering a huge tanker. He heard the song of the siren and headed for Alcatraz. The massive ship hit the rocks. An oil slick formed and coated all of San Francisco Bay. Returning to the tunnel Phoebe exclaims, "Oh, my God! He's driving a big ship full of oil and if he hits these rocks the bay will be ruined. We can find him, Lorelei. Just give us some time," said Phoebes.

"Hey, once he sails under the great orange bridge, I am going to call to him. You have until then, witches. He and I WILL be together again!" replied a determined Lorelei.

"She's out of it. Freeze her Piper!" said Phoebes.

"And what will that do? We either vanquish her or solve her love life. Being partly goddess, I think finding her guy is what we should do," said Paige making the harder of the two choices.

"I've been bopping around looking for him for centuries. No Johnny-come- lately witches are going to solve my problem that quickly," sneered Lorelei.

"What make you think that you can do it?"

"Satellite technology! Hello, get me the San Francisco harbor master!" said Paige on her cell phone.

As the sun started to set, the witches flew over the great bridge and through the Golden Gate out to sea.

"I'm glad you knew somebody with a seagoing helicopter," asked Piper nervously.

"Well, Cal and I do go back a long ways. But not too long. I did promise him I go to his "Rock Concert" next Saturday," Paige said looking a bit sour.

looking down over the water now turning to blackness.

Phoebe had her nose to the window looking down over the water now turning to blackness the most excited of the three of them.

Piper just sat curled up in a ball with all the vibration bothering her. She wished Leo were there, but the fewer men around the siren's song the better.

The ship was the **Baltic Princess** and it was due in the harbor before morning. The helicopter disappeared in to the sunset as the beauty of San Francisco was left behind.

"Roger, Baltic Princess, this is Netco Tours copter register number NC1294 requesting landing permission. We have an emergency situation," reported their pilot.

"Netco, this is the **Baltic Princess**. What is the nature of the emergency?" asked a heavily accented radio operator.

"Princess, Netco. You have a potential leak on board. Please allow our specialists to come aboard to assist you," claimed the helicopter pilot.

Two people arguing in Greek or a similar language could be heard. The ladies looked very nervous awaiting their answer.

"You have permission to land on the aft section. The landing lights will be turned on for you. Your specialists are to report to the captain immediately. **Baltic Princess** out," finished the radio operator.

"I hope you ladies know what you're doing. It sure looks like a scam to me. I could lose my license," said the helicopter pilot.

"Oh, the danger is quite real. Just getting on board is going to be the hard part," said Paige wondering just how they were going to convince them.

The helicopter reached the large tanker that was the size of two football fields. The **Baltic Princess **was black against the ocean except for some running lights and the structural tower that contained the bridge. Suddenly brightness lit up the sky as a strange bull's eye was revealed on the aft section of the ship. The helicopter banked and headed for the landing pad as the **Baltic Princess** plowed through the blackish water.

Captain Peter Skilopos was the youngest skipper in the company's fleet. As he sat in his sparsely furnished cabin, he pondered his decision to let the strange helicopter land. On other seas and other lands, he would be risking pirates and terrorists, but just off the coast of the United States he felt slightly better. Besides the Coast Guard was only a transponder call away.

His English deck chief opened up the cabin door. "'Ere's the bloody specialists!" he said with great disgust.

In walked three very good-looking women.

"Is this a joke?" Peter said looking at his deck chief cursing in Greek.

"No, captain. Only the pilot is remaining in the copter. These lovely birds haven't said a word. Just, 'Take us to the captain!'" said the deck mate. "Have fun! Sir!"

"Please, captain. Your ship is going to have accident," said Piper urgently.

"And we're going to have he biggest oil slick ever seen in San Francisco harbor. We came to prevent that," said Phoebe looking deep into the captain's blue eyes. He could see what Lorelei saw in him long ago.

"Ah, ladies. Are you some crazy environmentalists? I can get this ship safety into port. Never even scratched the paint. Let me alleviate your fears," said Peter almost pleasantly.

"You see it's different this time. We KNOW your ship is doomed I SAW it," said Phoebe hoping the Captain wouldn't ask how.

"And how is that possible?" he asked looking down cutely as Phoebe playing childishly with her.

"Ah, I am psychic," Phoebes said meekly looking up at the tall skipper,

"And believe me what my sister sees happens unless we can prevent it," said Paige. Standing behind Phoebe backing her up.

"And you want me to turn my ship around and head home on the word of an alleged mystic? I don't think the owners would like that. I wouldn't keep my license for long," the Captain said flatly.

"Is there someone else who could pilot the ship?" asked Paige.

"The pilot boat should be here soon. No one ever sails into strange ports without help from the harbor pilot. And no one knows the harbor better than him. Not me, not my first mate and not you ladies," assured the Captain.

"And the pilot is a man?" asked Piper.

"Yes, well, of course. I don't know who they will send. You're now trying to take jobs away from our sex? Feminists! Ladies, you're wasting my time. Get out of here and off my ship!" the Captain ordered.

"But captain," cried Phoebe. "We are telling the truth."

"Not a word! Out!" he cried pointing toward the door.

Then the copter pilot came in the same door as the rain beat down on him.

"Miss Halliwell. The winds and rain have picked up so much, we can't take off. We'll have to ride it out awhile. Too messy to head back, unless you wantto end up in the drink," he said brushing off the excess rain. "The ceiling is zero and visibility is less than a quarter mile."

"Thank goodness," though Phoebe. "So now what captain?"

"Great Gods, just what we need. IF anything happens I'll hold YOU responsible. You came to see me with a wild story. HAVE THE CREW strap it down extra tight and take the passengers below. Good night Ladies!" he cursed sending them away.

"Well, that went well. For ten years I wanted an ocean cruise and we get trapped below decks in an oil tanker during a storm heading for home!" exclaimed Piper as they sat down in the officer's mess.

It was very small with the few number of officers on board. Though the ship wasn't very old, the small dining and cooking area was greasy and very smelly.

"We still have to get him to turn around or alter his course," said Phoebe nursing a cold cup of coffee in the wee hours of the morning.

"The Siren said that once we reach the Golden Gate it may be too late," said Paige looking very unhappy.

"And now we're on a tanker that's going to become a shipwreck. And possibly get blamed for it too. Give me an old fashion demon vanquishing anytime," quipped Piper. "Too bad I can't freeze this whole ship!" wished Piper.

"Uh, Piper. Unless you can freeze the whole ocean, we have to finish the job, " said Paige.

"And I guess casting a spell on it is PROBABLY out of our league too. Where is Superman when you need him?" said Phoebes laughing at herself.

"I'd even settle for Poseidon's help. Do you think Lorelei has his number?" said Piper now getting very tired and very seasick.

A couple of the sailors came up and saw the sisters speculating about their predicament.

"He doesn't look like Poseidon!" said Phoebes quietly giggling to Piper.

"You from heel-o-chopper?" one Greek asked in broken English.

"Yep," said Phoebe.

"You're a fine looking bunch of lassies," said another seamen from Scotland.

"Just trying to do our duty. Trying to help the environment," said Phoebe.

"Quiet, Phoebes," Piper whispered to her.

"You lassies sure improve the environment around here," replied the Scot.

"Prett-ty ladies!" said the Greek again.

"Ya, right. OK If you'll excuse us!" said Paige looking peeved.

"Ach, there's no excuse for you three," replied the Scot as three other sailors entered the small room.

"Where are you chickies from? Pretty classy!" said another Greek with fairly good English.

"It's late and ..." said Paige.

"Care for a stroll thr-rough the engine room?" the Scot asked

Piper who turned another shade of green replied, "No...thank you."

A couple of more sailors came to the door.

"Piper, Paige!" cried out Phoebe as two more descended on her. She hoped one of her sister would help her out.

"Out! Out! To work. To work!" cried out a rough female voice. In walked a woman about Paige's age in an oily checked shirt and overalls.

"Now. To work. To work. OUT!" she cried. The sailors grumbled and headed from the room leering at the Halliwell's.

"That's one for woman's lib!" Phoebe said quietly to PIPER.

"Ah, hello. My name is Angela Duessdorf. My job is fourth mate. Workers not see many women in long time. You quite change. They not bother again. Captain says you know ship is to go down. Why is this please?" Angela asked.

"First, thank you! I'm Paige and this is Piper. My sister Phoebe is physic and saw this ship hit the rocks. Your cargo will leak into the water and cause a massive oil slick. We came to stop it from happening," explained Paige.

"We have good ship. Good crew. It will not happen. Company never has ship wreck. I trust Captain Skilopos," said the woman proudly.

"Hm, can you sail this ship? Do you have a ..ah.. license?" asked Phoebe to this obviously very competent woman.

"For four months. I am skipper on night watch. Not many women like me," she said smiling for the first time.

"And could you pilot it clear into the docks?" asked Paige.

"Yes. Still need harbor pilot. He knows the harbor," she explained.

"Maybe she can help us," Paige said to her sisters. "Angela. Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"No, no thing as men from space. I do not believe," said Angela.

"Ah, how about magic?" asked Phoebes sweetly.

"Well, ah maybe. Mother was from Jamaica. Black magic, voodoo, very powerful," said Angela.

"We saw magic on an island in the bay. A woman will be calling out to this ship. The men won't be able to resist it. She will call to this ship and it will end up on the rocks," explained Piper. "Many small boats have been wrecked due to this woman, but this ship is the one she wants."

"Woman with sweet voice. Yes, I read about one like her. Many Greeks are on **Baltic Princess** and I hear stories. So what we do?" asked Angela now looking worried.

"Unfortunately, since the Captain refuses to heed our warning, we will have to wait till the trouble starts," said Paige throwing up her hands.

"We could have a mutiny!" chimed in Phoebe.

"Do any of us look like Fletcher Christian?" quipped Piper. "And against those gorillas? Besides, we don't want to turn this captain into Captain Bligh. Just cool your heels, Phoebes. It won't be long."

A couple of hours and several cups of coffee later, the sisters heard a whistle blow long and hard.

"COLLISION? ARE WE HEADED FOR THE ROCKS?" yelled Piper as she jumped up from her chair.

"No. The pilot boat here. Ship will stop and take pilot aboard. Very dangerous in this bad weather," warned Angela

"We'll be on soon," said Phoebe as she heard the engines start up again and they headed for the bridge. The Halliwell sisters and the fourth mate walked along the slippery deck as the wind and rain beat them back. Hanging tightly onto the railing they made their way up to the bridge.

"Whee. What's that a blast," said Phoebe shaking the rain off.

"Good lord. We don't need women on the bridge during this weather, below all of you!" ordered the Captain.

"Me too, skipper?" asked the fourth mate.

"N,." he glared at her. "If they're quiet, stay." he turned around and looked out the window at the fierce storm.

"Well at least..." said Phoebe to which Piper replied "Shh!":

The ship's bow went up and up and crashed down as water spilled over it along with it rocking from side to side. Phoebe found the motion of the ship hypnotic while Piper only felt it into the pit of her stomach. The rain poured beating on the windows. The wind howled and the fog made visibly difficult.

From out of the fog of the dark came a tall black monolith rising on their right.

"The Golden Gate Bridge," whispered Phoebe. "She'll start to sing very soon now!"

The ship rocked and rolled as the giant monolith passed them. The weather was too thick to see the roadbed high above them. All seemed well for several minutes until Piper first heard it.

"Listen!" she whispered.

"I don't hear anything," said Phoebe.

"Quiet!" roared the Captain as the women fell back.

Phoebe held up her finger to get their attention. The sweetest music they ever heard could be heard over the roar of the wind and sound of the engines. Each of the sisters looked at each other acknowledging the sound.

The fourth mate started to hear it as did the men controlling the ship. The Captain looked up with the most peaceful expression they saw yet on his face. The second mate at the wheel and the harbor pilot also looked up in the same direction to the left of their planned course. Finally very male on the bridge was standing listening and looking in the same direction toward Alcatraz Island. The sound became louder and more hypnotic. The **Baltic Princess** left it's planned course as the second mate turned the wheel and headed toward the song of the siren and the rocks around Alcatraz Island.

"They're under her spell! We only have a few minutes until we reach Alcatraz for the FINAL time!" yelled Phoebe nervously.

Phoebe and Paige tried wrenching the ship's wheel from the grip of the second mate. Not only was he too strong for them, but all of the men physically objected to having their course changed.

"Piper, we could use some help us here!" cried Paige.

Whoosh! The entire compliment of the bridge was now frozen except for the Halliwell's.

"Great, now no one is steering this thing. We could hit anything out there!' said Phoebe looking closely into the storm.

"Don't look at me. I have lost arguments with a paddle boat!" quipped Piper.

"These electronic navigation dodads are too complicated for me. We'll just have to risk it and have Angela help us!" concluded Paige. "Unfreeze her!"

"Heaven help us. I don't want to be branded as sea witches and thrown overboard. Angela come back!" said Piper as she flicked her finger and Angela blinked twice and became VERY scared.

First shouting in Dutch and then English, "What are you? YOU going to run ship aground. You're the evil ones!"

"Hold it, hold it Angela. We are the good guys. Yes, a little magic is going on here, but this ship is out of control and we need you NOW!" said Piper looking directly into Angela's eyes.

Her training overcame her fears and she grabbed the wheel.

"Old course 87.6. Way out of the shipping lane now." She exclaimed as she turned the wheel to bring the big tanker around.

Just then a large tug came out of the darkness. It was dead in front of the big ship as it turned. Frantic crewmen were running about its deck. The **Baltic Princess **only just missed the tug jostling in it's wake.

"THAT was TOO close!" creamed Piper to Angela.

"How we doing?" asked Paige.

"Still kilometer out of out channel. Few ships out in this storm. And the island you're afraid of is still ahead of the starboard bow. See?" Angela said pointing .

"We should be clear of it in another ten minutes. And once you get the ship near the docks, the crew should be safe," said Phoebes. "Then we can turn the ship back over to them."

"And HOW do we end the rein if the ship wrecking songstress?" asked Paige.

"We arrange date between her and the captain!" said Phoebe.

Paige just stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Ach, so hard to stern. Storm blowing ship back toward zee island. Help!" cried Angela straining at the wheel.

"Let me help," suggested Paige walking over to the wheel.

"Grab the wheel; and .." said Angela.

"Need some help here guys!" said Paige as Piper and Phoebe helped pulling on the wheel. With Angela's guidance they got the ship back on course.

"Ah, gutt. Hard to port, right that is. Left. Steady, Paige. Steady. Are you always doing these like this?" she asked Phoebe.

"No this is our first ocean going thingie. Normally its dry land and dingy warehouses and cemeteries," admitted Phoebe.

"We're not usually into this Bruce Willis stuff. You know like Die Witch 3, " quipped Piper. "Where is Arnold when you need him?"

"Witch?" cried out Angela

"You drive, steer, whatever. Watch what the number thing says,." said Phoebe trying to break her shock.

With the help of the Charmed Ones the **Baltic Princess** finally passed Alcatraz Island and headed down the channel for the dock.

"End point up ahead. Do you hear anything?" asked Angela.

"Sounds all clear to me," chimed in Piper.

"Not a note!" said Phoebe smiling and hoping it was all over.

"Then Angela, the ship is yours or rather should be theirs. Piper," said Paige.

Whoosh! The men reanimated.

"Where in name of Zeus are we?" cried the Captain looking very frightened.

"You see, you all blacked out and Angela guided you in," explained Phoebe.

"I can't believe that. We passed out and you women didn't?" said their Captain.

"Hey," said Piper, "Take my advice. Forget about it. There's a dock over there and that's where you should be. We will explain it later. OK, mon captain? Huh?" Piper smiled.

"But regulations state that all unusual incidents like this must be reported," said the Captain.

"You'll never find a category for this one. Trust me!" said Phoebe looking her most innocent.

"Hard to port, ahead dead slow," the Captain called out obviously not sure of everything.

The next day he was on the same boat to Alcatraz Island that the sisters had taken only two days before This time Captain Skilopos was with them. They all followed the shore and found the same dark damp tunnel.

"Lorelei, Lorelei," called out Phoebe.

"You again? Scram witches, leave my pad alone," she cried through the darkness.

"Ah, Lorelei. Someone has come to see you a long long way," said Piper.

"Yea, what? Holy smoke!" she said looking up at the tall handsome captain. "Ceres," she cried out and they both broke into Greek.

At first the captain seemed skeptical, but Lorelei was very insistent. She explained to the Captain who seemed to be brought around after awhile. Finally they seemed to come to some kind of understanding.

"I am like running off with him. We will get to know each other better back in Greece. That is both of ours home. He is so rad!" she gushed.

"The tale is very strange, but she will have more time to convince me. Come on my little goddess." the gruff Captain said.

"Will that's not he first mixed couple we've seen," said Paige. "Magic has its moments!"

"It's so romantic. Running off together!" Piper sighed.

"Yep. And we're getting her out of California. No more ship accidents. We are to be congratulated. Good work Charmed Ones!" said Phoebe looking very satisfied.

"Yep we also stopped an ecological disaster. That was pretty slick. Oil's well that ends well!" quipped Piper.

After that comment, Paige and Piper picked up their purses and chased poor Piper from the dark tunnel.

"That was you're worst pun ever," called out Phoebes as they headed into the darkness.

THE END


End file.
